Healing
The power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Health Manipulation. Opposite to Unhealing. Also Called * Cell Regeneration Inducement * Healing Hands/Power/Touch * Mend (Tales of Series) * Recovery Power/Touch Capabilities User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Applications * Body Part Restoration * Cellular Activation * Curing * Disease Detection * Internal Bodily Cleansing * Limb Reattachment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Regrowth Variations * Card Healing: to heal by using cards. * Demonic Healing: to heal by using demonic energy/power. * Digital Healing: to heal by using digital data. * Divine Healing: to heal by using divine energy/power. * Elemental Healing: to heal by using elements. * Empathic Healing: to heal the emotional pain of others. * Energy Healing: to heal by using energy. * Flawless Healing: to heal to a pristine condition/state. * Flawless Restoration: to heal/mend all kinds of damage, including mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical. * Healing Aura: to heal with one's aura. * Healing Communication: to heal others through communication/talking. * Healing Energy Attacks to heal via protection of healing energy. * Healing Energy Manipulation: to manipulate healing energy. * Healing Field Projection: to project a field that heals anything in it. * Healing Kiss: to heal with a kiss. * Healing Prayer: to heal through prayer. * Healing Weather: to heal by using weather. * Health Optimization: to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. * Holy Voice: to heal by using one's voice on a divine level. * Life-Force Healing: to heal through life-force. ** Chi Healing: to heal through chi. ** Spiritual Healing: to heal through spiritual energy. * Lunar Healing: to heal by using lunar elements. * Mental Healing: to heal illnesses of the mind and restore them to their mental condition. * Natural Force Healing: to heal using natural forces. * Omni Healing: to heal anything/everything. * Organic Healing: to heal using organic substances. * Planetary Energy Healing: to heal by using planetary elements. * Psionic Healing: to heal through psychic energy. * Quantum Healing: to heal through quantum energy. * Rainbow Healing: to heal using rainbows. * Remote Healing: to heal others from any distance. * Soul Healing: to heal the damage done to the soul. * Spatial Healing: to heal by using space. * Stellar Healing: to heal by using stellar elements. ** Solar Healing: to heal by using solar elements. * Technological Healing: to heal by using technology. * Temporal Healing: to heal through temporal manipulation, erasing any damage from existence. * World Healing: to heal entire planets and everything on them. * Wound Transferal: to transfer the wounds of a sufferer to on their own bodies, and either heal from that, or transfer the wound on to another. Levels of Healing Note that the levels refer to what kind of damage user can heal, not the rate/speed the healing process happens. Basic Level: User can do anything that normal healing would do, simply accelerated. * Can heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises, and light burns. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Critical wounds such as loss of limbs or damaged nerves and internal organs cannot be healed, but wounds can be closed. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level: User can do anything that normal healing and modern medical knowledge could achieve. * Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity. * Lost limbs can be reattached. * Minor damaged internal organs may be healed, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level: User can heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do. * Lost limbs and internal organs are completely healed. * Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Master Level: User can heal anything as long as the target is alive. * Semi-Immortality by rejuvenating cells to keep them at their optimal prime. * Youth Inducement by reversing the effects of aging. Associations * Chi Manipulation * Consumption Healing * Damage Manipulation * Damage Removal * Healing Energy Constructs * Health Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Medicine Manipulation * Mitosis Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Restoration * Restoration Physiology Limitations * Healing Immunity * Useless against Irreversible Destruction. * Can’t raise the dead, but as long as there's even a hint of life left, healing is possible. * Healing may not be permanent. * May be limited to healing either oneself or others. * May only be able to heal non-fatal wounds. *May have limited range, including touch only. ** May need direct body-to-body contact (possibly naked "for better skin contact"), various kinds of blood or power transfers through kissing/licking, a Magic Kiss with healing properties, and so forth. * May be limited to healing only certain types of wounds or diseases. * May not work on permanent injuries or abnormal injuries that cannot be treated. * May not occur automatically, thus preventing the users from healing injuries by reflex. * May be painful for the recipient of the healing. * Certain methods may require delicate control when healing, otherwise, it may cause cellular damage. * May cause the healer's body to deteriorate. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users See Also: Healing Hands. Cartoons Movies Live Television Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects Known Locations *White Bone Hell (Bleach) *Immortality Field Resort (Rick and Morty) Gallery Cartoons Magical Scarab Beetle American Dragon Jake Long.png|Magical Scarab Beetle (American Dragon:Jake Long)... Magical Scarab Beetle (American DragonJake Long).gif|...As Shown Gwen Tennyson Magic Healing.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Horse_Talisman.png|The Horse Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventure) has the powers of healing and regeneration. Royalmedicine.jpg|As the bearer of the Horse Talisman, Royal Medicine (Jackie Chan Adventure) gains the powers of healing. Şifa.png|Energy Elemental Doc (Slugterra) using the healing power. Splinter(TMNT2012)_0234.jpg|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) using the Healing Hands technique. TMNT-2012-Leonardo-477.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) using the Healing Hands technique. Comics File:Doctor_fate.jpg|Doctor Fate (DC Comics) File:White_Lantern_Corps.jpg|White Lanterns (DC Comics) Organ Generation by Elixir.jpg|Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel Comics) File:Nico_Minoru_(Earth-616)_Runaways_Vol_2_23_Textless.jpg|Nico Minoru (Marvel Comics) Bari healer.JPG|Bari the Healer (The 99) can increase a person’s energy levels, curing them of small, specific ailments and injuries. The Morrigan The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|The Morrigan (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to heal both people and objects. Literature TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) can heal injuries through the use of her magic. Live Television Inti2.png|Inti (Aliados) healing. Sin título.png|Paige Matthews (Charmed) heals Henry. 633px-Paige_Leo1.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) use his healing powers to heals Paige. showmain-maybukaspa.jpg|Santino (May Bukas Pa) has the ability to heal via prayers. Daisy Healing.jpg|Daisy (Misfits) showing her ability to heal a crippled man. cyrus.jpg|Cyrus Krupp (Smallville) healing someone. 682px-Chloe_heals_Lex.jpg|Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) using her healing power to heal Lex and bring him back to life. John Doe heals O'Brien.png|Using his powers of healing, John Doe (Star Trek) heals Chief O'Brien's dislocated shoulder. Harry Healing Maggie (Charmed).gif|Harry Greenwood (Charmed 2018) Manga/Anime Orihime_Healing_Hitsugaya.png|Inoue Orihime (Bleach) using her powers to heal Toushiro Hitsugaya. Unohana Ep206a.png|Unohana Retsu (Bleach) is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. Time_Space_Regression.jpg|Hachigen Ushoda (Bleach) using his barriers to perform a "time-space regression" form of healing. Tenjiro_hot_spring.jpg|Tenjiro Kirinji (Bleach) invented hot springs with unique healing powers, the White Bone Hell which can perform internal bodily cleansing on patients… Blood_pond_hell.jpg|…and the Blood Pond Hell which can restore lost blood. Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) has the power to heal anyone who touches him, giving them a piece of his soul to them. However, anyone healed via this would have their lifespan shortened drastically. He can also use Auswählen to redistribute power to heal the fallen ones at the expense of the sacrifices. Doctor_using_Soft_Chi_Kung.png|Doctor (Black Cat) using Soft Chi Kung to accelerate cellular functions, healing wounds and reattaching limbs. Heaven_Canceller_Saves_Kikyo_Yoshikawa.png|Heaven Canceller (A Certain Magical Index) can heal anything, whether it is terminal illness or mortal wounds, distorting the laws of heaven, so long as the patient is still alive. joshua_christopher.jpg|Joshua Christopher (Chrono Crusade) is the younger brother of Rosette Christopher. He is the Apostle of Hope who possess the ability to heal any illness, pain and wounds using his hands. Rosette.Christopher.full.443478.jpg|Rosette Christopher (Chrono Crusade) has this ability as being the Apostle of Light and the bearer of Magdalene's Stigmata. Azmaria2.jpg|Azmaria Hendricks (Chrono Crusade) has the ability to heal as being the Messenger of Fatima and the Apostle of Charity. She can heal using her singing talent. res.png|Rescue (Corrector Yui) heals Haruna. Curación.jpg|Dende (Dragon Ball Z) healing Vegeta. Goku_healing_a_bird.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) healing a bird. Buu_Healing_Satan.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) can heal anyone from anything, whether it be mortal wounds or disease, so long as they are still alive. 640px-Magia_Curativa_del_Cielo.jpg|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) using Sky Dragon's Healing Spell. Josuke Higashikata (JoJo) Crazy Diamond.gif|Josuke Higashikata's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, Crazy Diamond can repair damage and heal injuries. Giorno's Flesh Heal JoJo.gif|During his fight with Baby Face, Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) discovered that he could create singular body parts and organs out of inorganic matter, healing gruesome wounds through various means. Kakashi's_eye_restored.gif|Using the Six Paths chakra, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) was able to heal Kakashi, restoring his lost left eye. Kabuto healing Sakura.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) demonstrates the extension of the "Healing Jutsu" to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact, as shown healing Sakura. Sakura (Naruto) Mystical Palm.jpg|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) using the Mystical Palm Technique. Heal_Bite.png|Karin (Naruto) can heal others and herself by letting the patient bite her, which would transfer her chakra into the recipient, healing even the heaviest injuries. Yōhime's_Healing.png|Yōhime (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) demonstrates. Yellow_Healing.png|Yellow (Pokémon Adventures) healing a Farfetch'd. Yufa (Ragnarok The Animation Series) heal.jpg|Yufa (Ragnarok The Animation Series) can heal anyone if she says "Heal!" Spirit_Healing.png|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) using her Spirit Wave Fist to accelerate cell activity, healing a person faster than normal. Elizabeth_healing_Malachia_assassin.png|As the reincarnation of a goddess, Elizabeth Liones (Nanatsu no Taizai) is able to heal any living being, oncluding herself, from the most lethal injuries. Byakuran.png|Due to the vast knowledge he gained from the parallel worlds, Byakuran's (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) skills in healing are so great that he can heal anyone even one in critical condition. Video Games File:Mipha_healing_(Zelda_Breath_Wild).gif|Mipha (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) healing Link. Erica Healing.png|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) in the process of healing the victim of a car crash. Lisa.png|Lisa (Starshine Legacy) Cleric_H.png|Cleric (Valkyrie Crusade) is a priestess who has mastered healing magic. Eir_H.png|Eir (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of healing. Moira.jpg|Moira O'Deorain (Overwatch) can heal others by extending her hand. Plantmancer.jpg|Plantmancers (South Park: The Fractured But Whole) can heal and revive fallen comrades with their plant creations. Karin Awakening Screen.png| Saint of Destruction Karin (Seven Knights) : She can use a spell to heal her ally. Lucy5 big.png|Spirit Dancer Lucy (Seven Knights) Web Animation File:Jaune_Aura_Transfer.png|Jaune Arc (RWBY) using his Semblance to heal Weiss. Dream Demoman.png|Dream Demoman (TF2 Freak) Movies Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries